Island of Sally/Adored by the Network
So you're curling up on the armchair to watch your favourite show — but the schedule has been changed and yet another airing of the network's most popular (or just favoured by execs) show is airing in its place. Your blood boils, but there's nothing you can do — it's the network's pet programme. This is Adored by the Network in a nutshell. An over-promoted, over-aired programme that either dominates the entire schedule or gets promoted over every other show on the network or some combination of the two. Whenever networks stumble upon a massive hit show, this show usually gets the most attention and most promotion. Marathons are run, special programming events occur often surrounding the show, and the show is given multiple airings daily. This usually comes at the expense of all the other shows on the channel, particularly the shows on the verge of being canceled. At the very least, they will just be ignored. At the very worst, they can be canceled or re-tooled to make it more in line with the adored show. And at very, very, worst — it could signal the first signs of Network Decay, as the network may add more shows similar to the network darling to the lineup. Despite the network's fixation on this show, it doesn't fit the nature of being the Creator's Pet because, well, if it's a hit, then many people like it. It may be a critical darling that's loved by all. You yourself may like the show. But you also like other shows on the channel and the overbearing presence of the program just may be too much. Naturally, if a single series is on all the time, it may lead to Hype Backlash through overexposure, since even the people who genuinely enjoy the show may get sick of it. Enough of this can ironically result into the show being considered Screwed by the Network, as it can lead to the show's downfall and cancellation. In the Island of Sally, shows that are Adored by the Network usually get upgraded from voiceovers or subtitles to full dubs, and on some 4:3 networks, a 16:9 show may be letterboxed instead of cropped. Anime Please note that most anime is not that popular in the Island of Sally because of racial tensons between the Japanese and Sallyish people. *CBBC loves playing Sailor Moon, airing it about 6 times a day on the average weekday. *Doræmon 1979 was played quite often on Boomerang between 2008-2010. When you were channel surfing between 9:00am and 3pm, the show would, by no doubt be airing. **At least it was Adored by the Network during school hours only. Live-Action TV * Rescue 911 (dubbed into Sallyish as Rescuè 999) is one of the most popular shows on Boomerang in the Island of Sally. Unlike most shows, it's given a quadruple-slot rather than a triple, double, or single slot. It's also a certified School TV show, so the reasons for airing it so much are quite resonable. * SBC4Kids airs LazyTown for about 11 hours each day, which is one hour short of half the day. * Disney Channel's Playhouse Disney block constantly promoted iCarly. In fact, promos for it got more airtime than the show itself! * Boomerang constantly promotes Hachaverim Shel Barney (the Israeli co-production of Barney & Friends). In fact, during an airing of the Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat episode "The Foolish Magistrate's Aching Tooth / Sheegwa and the Blizzard", a promo for the show played thrice in a row and even interrupted the show without a bumper which is illegal in the Nuclear Islands (this is because most networks in the Nuclear Islands keep their screen bug on permanently, Boomerang managed get away with it since HLN-TV Media Group's main broadcasting centre is located in Mahokiro, North El Kadsre, while HLN's headquarters are in Sally City, Island of Sally) * Disney Channel loves to play Jessie. When it switched from subtitles to voiceover, fans were NOT surprised. And it when channel-hopped to DenTV Girly for reruns after the show's run ended and was now fully dubbed, fans were still NOT surprised. ** Once, Disney Channel played the intro during every commercial break, in order to get “Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Ey, Jessie! Ey, Jessie!” stuck in viewer's heads. * America's Most Wanted and The Hunt with John Walsh air for half the night on Boomerang. Western Animation *Dirtgirlworld airs for 22 hours per day on Noggin, and all promos are either for it or Max and Ruby. *Dragon Tales is played quite often on DenTV. If you are channel surfing between 6:00am and 12pm in the morning, the show will, by no doubt be airing. *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic airs every three hours on Disney Channel. One of the timeslots for it is immediately after Doctor Who, and most bronies in the Island of Sally are also fans of Doctor Who. It also takes up a lot of airtime on the Nick Jr channel and SBC2. *Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat takes up a lot of airtime on DenTV, DenTV Girly, and Boomerang. It also was the first show to air on the Sallyish version of Discovery Family. *My Life as a Teenage Robot airs in a triple slot on DenTV Action and DenTV Girly every day, while most shows have double slots. *Max & Ruby takes up a lot of airtime on the Nick Jr channel, Noggin, and DenTV. It doesn't help that it and Dirtgirlworld are the only shows on Noggin! *SBC3's Club Disney block heavily promoted PB&J Otter. In fact, promos aired in-between most of the shows. *CNN Sæœqimmin airs lots of episodes of Inspector Gadget's Field Trip for the other half of every Saturday morning. *Go Jetters takes up a lot of airtime of DenTV Junior. *Disney Channel's Playhouse Disney block and DenTV Junior loved to play PJ Masks...until a little girl went outside at night imitating them and went missing, resulting in the show being banned. Once it was unbanned because the little girl was found, Boomerang started airing it with a PSA about letting your children imitate the characters slapped onto the beginning at 5 in the morning with all promotion buried in the local commercial opt-outs. *The Island of Sally loves Boris & Rufus. Category:Island of Sally Category:Tropes